unexspected
by switzerland96
Summary: Come along with the journey of love, hate and laughter.Where everyone is not who they seem to be Where you'll always find an unexspected suprise in everycorner.Who ever knew failing cooking class could be so Rewarding. everything is about to cange
1. Chapter 1

Failing your failing cooking, Edward how dumb can you be" my best and only friend jasper said.

I new he was right. Cooking was a cake walk or so I thought. It got really hard when you listen to your I pod during class and then burned all the food.

"Jasper why don't I just by an A like everyone else in this godforsaken school." Our school is what most people call the rich school. Everyone buys there grades here accept of course my sister and her friends but they have their own problems

.

I won't even get in to them lets just say they are all stuck up snobs. And ever since Alice got her hooks in jasper he has been turning into one of them. Soon he'll have no indivuality.

"Dude" jasper said suddenly "Mrs. Green does not except bribes why don't you just get a tutor Alice or Bella or even Rosalie cold help you."

Yea right "yea whatever I'll think about it." Alice or Rosalie I don't know who is worse. Rosalie is tall leggy any guy would die to be with her. But she only has eyes for one guy Emmet McCarty aka the big guy on campus that guy had everything a free ride to college hot girlfriend and popularity. I would not want to be stuck in a room with those two way two much pda its so nauseating .Rosalie alone is a nightmare don't even want to be in the same planet with her major basketkase believe me I ,met her.

Things to no about Bella. Well never really met her just a few glances. But she is head cheerleader and hangs out with Rosalie and Alice which means one thing major snob.

**Please review it. Say it bad or it stinks just say something just be nice don't really say it sucks. If you think it's that bad say it nicely okay. **

**Oh I promise it gets better as it goes on at least I think so. **

**Come one this is my first stories**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into room 300 I smelled the familiar smell of chocolate cookies. Yummy. "Edward dear please come inside" said Mrs. Green. Mrs. Green was short with red long hair she looked and sounded like a farie in her high soprano voice.

"Now Edward I just finished talking to that handsome friend of yours jasper, he says you're in the market for a tutors" "I don't…"

"dear its not polite to interrupt, where was I oh yea, I have a perfect tutor for you model student and she's handle worst cases then yours you'll love her be here after school today to meet her, Now of you go"

Wow she didn't even let me get a word in. Of course I would have insisted that I didn't need a tutor. Well I guess I am stuck now. Or I could just blow it off and play some music but then Mrs. Green would kill me. She can be really scary when she is angry and she has a lot of knives that can seriously do some damage. I better go great I get to spend more time with these high class wannabe.

Everyone in this school was ridicusaly rich and had at least one body part plastic yea even the boys. They are all spoiled snobs that have known brains or incivility. They are all like clones of one person its is really sad.

Me I am different I actually have class. I am a musician and I play my own music. I wear what I want, say what I want, and do what I want. No one can change me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cooking class after school

"Hey Mrs. G so where is my tutor or whatever" I said in a very loud voice to annoy her if I must suffer so must she. "Right here" said a voice that sounded so beautiful. I turned around only to see the most beautiful girl. She had beautiful long brown hair that was up to her but. Big brown eyes that were esquised. A small frame and a face to die for. Overall she was gorgeous and to top it all up she was wearing a paromore t shirt my favorite band {mine to} "hi I 'm Bella you must be Edward, Alice's brother right" she said in a sweet voice. Uh oh just four words I AM IN TROUBLE


	3. Chapter 3

E POV

"okay we have to get started, if you want to pass this class you are going to have to put in a lot of work in this, a lot of people think this is an easy class but its not I won't tutor you if you don't want to be tutor" Bella ranted

To admit I was taken back was an understatement part of me wanted to answer with a yes sir. For once in my life I was speechless. I kept thinking of things to respond with but my mind drew a blank.

"Well…." She kept looking at me with those dark soulful eyes of hers. God she was beautiful. WAIT what! She is my sister's best friend; she is caption of the cheerleaders. student body president. I cannot I repeat not like Isabella Swan. No matter how much I like her rich brown hair.

"Um...I asked you a question if you don't want to be here I won't tutor you, it's not my problem if you fail." Bella said irritated.

Noooo she has too tutor me she just has to

"No wait I do want to get tutored or whatever it's called, I've got nothing better to do anyways. Besides spending time with you might turn me in to a model student" I added sarcastically

What? I know that's pretty jerky but I can't let her know that I like her which I don't well kinda. Oh I don't know!

"Okay I guess I can tutor you Mondays but you'll need more lessons hum…" she mused

"what you are to busy with your other more important priorities huh you are probably doing this whole tutoring thing for extra credit or just for your rep you don't really want to tutoring thing especially with me"

I know that was mean I am not usually that meaning its just it irrated me that she didn't really want to be here.

She just stood there with a shocked expression and something in her eyes revealed that I was right of course I'm always right (just like me lol yea right)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BELLAS POV for the first time sorry

"what you are to busy with your other more important priorities huh you are probably doing this whole tutoring thing for extra credit or just for your rep you don't really want to tutoring thing especially with me"

Oh my god did he seriously just say that what a jerk. Here I am trying to do him a favor and he just insults me.

What annoyed me the most is that he honestly thought that god why can people ever think I am just a naturally nice person.

I blame Alice well okay she's not to blame I am for trying to fit in. I should have been like Mr. moody over there (Edward duhh) my own person but lets not get in to that

Crap I have to respond there is no way in hell I will let him get always with that

Uhhhh oh I got it!

" well , you think you know me, well you don't so stop talking like you do cause ya don't did It ever cross your mine that I actually like helping other" I pause for dramatic effect " I'll take that as a no , you can judge everyone in this school but no one can judge you"

I was going to let him have it. From the look on his face it looked as if he has never been told of before why would he, everyone doesn't care what the outcast of the school thinks.

Well I am going to tell it how it is ha take that Edward Cullen

"Well I can I think you are a crazy, underachieving, moron, who is not living up to his potential" he was about to say something but interrupted before he could "oh I am not finished yet, ohm I am just getting started" my eyes locked and zeroed in on Edward. I searched them and they gave me exactly what I was looking for he was scared not scared terrified. I couldn't help but grin evilly, perfect

"Don't forget you're a vain, superficial, masochist, wannabe rock star jerk, petty and annoying" don't forget hot. Yea I know what you're thinking I'm insulting him one minute and saying he's hot another. But you have to understand his jerkiness overshadows his hotness.

"You think you are so much better than the rest of. you have to be kidding your just like us , your pretending to be someone your not , so tell me who is the real Edward Cullen huh"

I involuntarily took a step forward in the last part and found Edward's face only a few inches apart from mine.

Edward looked like his armor had been broken. He looked straight at me with the most honest look I ever saw and whispered "I don't know" his breath sent a delighted shiver down my back.

"II...m sorry" he stuttered with such an earnest look I kinda felt bad for being so mean.

"Well its okay, sorry for bugging out like that now where were we" I thought for a second " oh yea I guess we will meet for tutoring Mondays, Fridays, and weekends, you will be a top cook in no time."

Edward just mumbled an 'okay' and then a good by. He practically ran out of the room

Could it be possible that I actually gotten through to Edward Cullen

**Some people have said Edward's **a** jerk. Okay only one person reviewed but she mentioned this so I felt the need to clear this up. **

**Edward is not a jerk he jus has issues nothing to bad I promise. This will be a happy lighthearted story to a point there will be a few times were it will get serious **

**It will be filled with drama and comedy. So please enjoy and comment **

**Which means PLEASE REVIEW? **

**Oh a special shout out to ****Ashley lyell ****she was the first and sadly the only person who reviewed but thank you. You have no idea how much that ment to me. I almost cried I know that sound stupid bit hell what can I say I was excited**


	4. Chapter 4

E pov

Shit I let her get to me I can't ever let that ever happen again.

But I must say she had guts I hated her for it and also admired her for it. I finally met a girl who didn't let me bullshit her and she had to be a girl like Bella.

Life is so unfair. Why can't I be happy and have the perfect love interest nooooo I had to have it bad for the one person I can not have.

In truth it scared me how right on she was about me. Everything she said was the truth. Her words were cold and cruel but it felt as if she was saving me instead of putting me down. I needed someone to talk to me like that to be honest with me.

The only reason I am labeled an outcast instead of a freak is because of my good looks. I am not cocky or anything but I am not totally oblivious. I can probably be one of the most popular guys in school if I wanted to. But I don't

"Edward omg Bella is tutoring you are sooo lucky she is like super smart you'll like her" god that was scary she appeared out of no where. She is loveable but kinda creepy if you have to spend sixteen agonizing years with the little the evil pixy

"Oh yea sure I am lucky I guess she is certainty a character… I guess" wow that sounded so unlike me my voice had vulnerability in it that Alice picked up right always

"ohhh I get it little Edwardpoo has a crush on our little bell" I tried to keep a straight face I knew it was true no matter how much I tried to convince myself it was just a forbidden desire. " well Edward don't, she's my best friend and I won't let you hurt her, stay always from her or at least don't try to be nothing more than friends with her got it" wow I did not see that one coming "yea I thought so" she glared at me

Then suddenly and without warning she skipped always from me singing "good by Edata see you at home"

Oh no she didn't call me Edata that was the girl name she gave me when we were five.

For the second time in an HOUR I got told of by a girl. How did I go from an unemotional guy who can make fun of the wanabe's to have the wannabe's telling him of this was a change that's for sure.

I did the only thing left to do, jump in my car and drive home.

I had to wait all week to see her and as much as crossing Alice scared the crap out of me I couldn't wait. I know I am a masochist. You got a problem with it take a number.

Plus Alice should know by now the more you tell me not to do something the more I'll have fun doing.

I had to keep or much rather gain control of things and doing that I might have to mess with Alice's and Bella's head. No one takes advantage of me without my permission wait period. Payback if they think they could dish out disses like that without consequences they have another thing coming to them.

******************************************************** **

**Okay that is chapter 4 I know its short but in the end you will realize why this is a much needed chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**I know people are reading my stories I checked the stats page so if you are please review please pretty please with a cherry on top **


	5. Chapter 5

Important notice

Okay I don't know if I should go on I haven't updated in forever not because I don't have any ideas because I do but I am not sure if anyone likes this story it was my first story and it's a little iffy I like my others better so if you want to find out what happens next review and if you don't I'll just delete it

Switzerland96


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 yaaa finally, right before I continue should mention that I will try to update more frequently but I just have so much going on. I know that a lame excuse but believe me my life is hectic right know im not even going to go into it right now. This is not my favorite or one of my best writing pieces but want to write it soo...Just a heads up Alice is not going to be supportive of Edward and Bella at the beginingg in all other stories she is so I thought ishould shake things up a little bit. Oh I should probably mention I'm sticking to EPOV I get his point to view and it's easier to write sometimes; other times its just plain weird writing from a guy point of view especially when he talks about girls.

CH^ EPOV

Monday

I timidly walked into the cooking room after school afraid that someone might be waiting there, that maybe that someone might have a knife in their hand waiting to stab me as soon as I came in and just maybe that someone might just be named Isabella Swan

. I know you probably think I'm a coward being scared of a small girl but you don't understand this week has been brutal. I never girls can be so lethal i tell you they are all nuts. It's like they all turned on me.

FLASHBACK

My last free Saturday before I am consumed by my all dieing doom.

I was listening to some music just thinking about life oh yea I'm deep.

At least that's what I'll tell anyone that asks me about my weekend. Now what I really did was turn the music up as I took up my journal to write my thought in. I was well into my third page of writing when I heard a knock at the door.

"DON'T COME IN" I growled.

What part was my only free Saturday did they not understand "okkkay" I heard a high voice say before my door flew open. I sprang up from my bed

"ALICE this is my ……" I stopped dead in my track and gaped at the five figures standing in front of me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice….and Bella. They all stood at my doorway looking somewhat normal in their matching t-shirts. Wilderness weekend extordanair huh that's weird."Soo Edward wanna join us on our camping trip"

"That will be a heck no AL, now leave"

that's when bells popped in "you'll have next weekend to yourself if you join us, come on it'll be fun"

Frankly I would have gone with them just because she asked but a free weekend sounded pretty awesome. "Fine let me go pack.

"All ready packed" Alice replied smugly

"how dis… never mind" I swear Alice I phcycotic some times. I mean they never hang out with me they belong to their click I belong to mine.

PRESENT DAY

Mean less to say the camping trip turned in to a disaster.

It was filled with Edward bashing and not so light hearted pranks on my part. Soo basically the whole lots of them are mad at me especially Rose, Alice, and Bella.

They're about ready to kill me hence my reason not being so overjoyed by the fact that I have to spend my afternoon with a really angry chick with a bunch of sharp objects.

If you want to find out what happened in the trip review so I'll know you want to read that part and I 'll put it in the end of the story if only a few people want it but if a lot of people I'll post it up as my next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiii! Im back sort off I haven't been on fan fiction in like FOREVER and like I have been saying my life is getting really HECTIC. Not that you really care but my mom just got married last October and are now expecting twins! Not sure if im excited or think she is nuts. But anyways its summer well the middle of summer but I want to try to go back and update each story at least two chapters. So hear is one. **

** Camping trip (flash back)**

**As we all piled in to the car I couldn't help but think that I just signed myself up for hell. The feeling of dread continued as we drove on listening to some crappy song over in over till I had just about had enough.**

"**Can you please play another song Alice this song is getting really annoying?"**

**The evil midget just laughed and put the music on louder. "Ha im driving so I get control of the radio so Edward just shove it"**

**Everyone in the car just laughed at my livid expression and Alice's boldness. Why did I come I hate this car the old smelly minivan was probably older then my grandparents and there was no doubt about it I hated the people in it. **

**When we finally got to the campsite it was five o'clock and I was about to kill everyone in the freaking car. I rejoiced silently as I got out of the car and walked around. I didn't know anyone was behind me until I heard a snooty voice say. **

"**Edward we are going to try to find the restrooms and shower while you set up the campsite k" and then they all stalked off in to the woods. **

"**Wait" I called over jogging to catch up. "Why are you all going you don't need five people to find a rest room?" **

"**Duuudddee" Emmett yelled clapping a hand on my shoulder we are using the buddy system or whatever we don't want anyone getting eaten by a bear" **

**And with that the walked off together I sighed in defeat as I went over to set up the camp. I was done in two hours and everything looked great if I do say so myself.**

**A Couple hours later I was irked they had ditched me and I was seething. God those losers ditched me, Me like I was the nobody the mean snobby one. God they treat me like dirt and they act like I deserve it. Well they got another thing coming to them …payback is a bitch but Edward Cullen is hell. **

**As immature and slightly psychotic as it sounded I wanted them all to pay I wanted to seem them hurt because of all the hurt they caused me. What did you seriously think I got this way by myself, I was almost like them almost but then Alice turned on me? I wanted her to hurt most of all. Emmett for having everything and not caring, Rosalie for thinking she is better then me. Jasper for betraying me and Bella just for making me want her.**

**I don't know what posses me to do it but I ripped and cut up all the girls cloths and put pink paint in their shampoo bottles. I wanted to do more but I couldn't do anything to obvious they had to go to bad thinking everything was fine and wake up with this disaster. **

**Don't think the guys didn't get their share, for jasper I threw is guitar up a tree ripped all his cloth and put blue hair dye in his and Emmett shampoo. Instead of ripping Emmett's clothing I spray painted it pink.**

**In the end though it gave me little satisfaction though I was still alone in the middle of the woods because everyone ditched me. I dragged my sorry self in to the stupid tent and attempted to go to sleep I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard them. **

**I checked my watch they had been gone for six hours. "God he is such a party pooper Jeez Alice why did you even invite him along" Rosalie murmured as I felt my hands coil in to a fist.**

"**Rose how small minded can you be, I brought him so he can set up the camp duh" Alice replied. **

"**You guys are so mean. He is uncomfortable with us, I mean he barely knows us and we treat him so bad ditching him" Bella piped in. **

**Instead of feeling thankful of her for sticking up for me I resented her more for it who is she to stick up for me. **

**The respond from Alice unsettled me enough to let go of that resentment Bella had caused. Alice the one who didn't even care a single grain of salt about me responded with an ominous "I know, Bella I Know I treat him bad believe me I know"**

**It was quite in the campsite no one said anything after that and eventually they all went to bed. I woke up the next day to may screams. I couldn't help the grin forming in my face as I walked out of my tent,**

**It was too much I tell u everyone's hair was either blue or pink according to their gender cloth ripped or dyed. **

**They all looked at me with so much hated I couldn't help but cringe back a little. **

"**My cloth, my cloth, my CLOTH! Im going to get you so help me god this dye better come of or ill kill you with my own bare hands you little nothing" Alice screamed Jasper struggling to hold her back. **

**Emmett looking livid himself was holding back Rosalie and Bella who both had sharp sticks in hands and were screaming profanities. I had never seen them so mad and I almost felt sorry for them. **

**Then I remember what they did. "Next time you should think twice before you take advantage of people" with that I stomped of to the woods.**


End file.
